Mourning of Moonclan
by Rainfoot
Summary: Disaster of struck Moonclan. A plague has swept over the clan, leaving them helpless and weak. More and more cats become victims to this incurable disease. Now, other problems emerge with the growing threat of Sunclan and Sunclan's leader, Morningstar.


**Prologue:**

"Rabbitstar's dead!"

That was the first thing the whole clan heard all day. The medicine cat, Leafstorm, had just announced it. The whole clan fell silent once they learned the truth. A deadly disease wiped out many of the weak cats. One kit, Streamkit, had died first. Then, two elders had passed. Too weak to fight off the disease, cats perished only in a matter of days. Leafstorm couldn't do anything about it. Even his own apprentice had been near death, but Littlepaw was strong and healthy. She had pulled through. Needless to say, the clan couldn't go on like this.

Patchfur, the clan's deputy, dragged Rabbitstar into the middle of the Moonclan camp. His eyes told the story of his life with the clan's leader. The whole clan was in mourning, but they let Patchfur take his vigil alone. The two were almost inseperable. At least he hadn't caught the disease. What would the clan do without a leader or deputy?

Leafstorm shrugged any thought's off and limped back to his den from some herbs. His left leg; the one that a hawk destroyed, was acting up again. "Littlepaw!" A small she-cat came running over to him.

"Yes?" She asked always excited to learn something new.

"I need you to check on Cloudedsky and her kits. Make sure she's healthy and has enough milk." Leafstorm would rather her check.

"Yes, anything else?" Her tail twitched from side to side.

"Now that you mention it, could you move Fernstream to the nursery. Her kits should be due any day now. Be sure to tell Owleye." Owleye was always known for his temper.

Littlepaw dipped her head and dashed off as fast as she came. Leafstorm grabbed an herb he took often just before settling down to sleep. He would sit in vigil for Rabbitstar later.

The moon hung low over the forest. Leafstorm put one paw in front of the other slowly. By now, he knew he was in Starclan. They visited him very often with news. A pretty brown she-cat appeared.

_Rabbitstar!_ His first instinct was to run up and greet her, but he restrained himself. She had just only lost her last life a few hours ago. Whatever it was, it must be increadibly important.

Rabbitstar dipped her head to greet her past medicine cat, "Greetings, Leafstorm."

He returned her hello, "Good to see you healthy, Rabbitstar." He commented. She hadn't looked this well in a few seasons. Leafstorm opened his mouth to speak, but he was only silenced by the flick of her tail.

"Silence kills the sun; a new gray dawn will form." Rabbitstar's eyes stared straight at Leafstorm. She didn't blink or move a muscle. The tom faded away back to his own world; his own den.

-Chapter One-

The moon was sinking lower behind the tree's. Dawn was soon approaching. Something clicked in Leafstorm's mind, _Dawn?_ Suddenly, he stood motionless and stared out into the open. Littlepaw bounded in and almost screamed in horror. "Silence kills the sun; a new gray down will form." Leafstorm was still motionless; even his eyes didn't move.

"L-l-leafstorm?" Littlepaw whined. Something strange was happening to her mentor; one of her best friends.

All of a sudden, the medicine cat dropped to the ground. This time, Littlepaw reacted.

"LEAFSTORM!" She shrieked then bolted towards her mentor. The brown tom still didn't move. His eyes were now forever locked in the motionless stare. "Leafstorm..." Littlepaw cried. Her eyes filled with sadness and regret. Leafstorm was dead.

Stormshadow had stood guard that night. Hearing the cries of a young cat, he raced to their orgin. "Littlepaw! What happened?" He yowled at the grieving she-cat.

"I-I don't know Stormshadow! He just... dropped to the ground! Now he's dead!" She screamed waking up half the camp.

Now cats were starting to emerge from their dens. They sleepily yawned and greeted the deputy as he passed. "What's goin-" Patchfur was cut off as he entered the medicine cat's den. "Littlepaw!" Stormshadow shook his head. "Leafstorm's dead. She couldn't do anything. Here, help me drag his body out." Patchfur nodded, grabbing the slender brown tabby's lifeless body. Rabbitstar was still laying there. Her body was cold to the touch. Littlepaw's head hung low as she trudged to her former mentor.

"We'll figure it out, Littlepaw. You will accompany me to the Moontree tomarrow." She nodded with agreement in sorrow. Littlepaw dug her face in Leafstorm's fading warmth. _Why did you have to leave me? How did you leave me?_ The strange occurance was something she would never understand. Then, she drifted into a sleep of grief.

"Littlepaw..." A faded voice drifted around her. "Littlpaw..." The voice was louder this time. Something was poking her flank. Lazily, she opened her eyes and almost screamed. For a moment, she thought she was blind. Leafstorm's brown tabby fur was still surrounding her face. Patchfur stood over her, "I'm sorry, Littlepaw. It's time for Rabbitstar, Leafstorm, and the other's to be buried." His head glanced over at his leader's body. "We must leave now. It's almost sunhigh." The she-cat looked up into the sky as she nodded. Taking one last look at her mentor, she wished him luck to Starclan. Then, Patchfur padded out of campw with Littlepaw at his backpaws.


End file.
